Miracle
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: total crack. R/A babyfic but not entirely a happy one. Roslin's death is one thing Bill Adama can't handle. But she has left him with a gift...POSSIBLE SPOILERS for the end of BSG


Note: I had seen upon writing this, total, maybe an hours worth of BSG. This is entirely the fault of Freelancer, but is totally justified, since I got her so in love with Doctor/Rose that Billie Piper's return to Doctor Who had her squeeing...and she'd only heard me talk bout it. XD

Title: Miracle

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: She promised till death, but a surprise from beyond the grave gives William Adama a chance he never expected from her.

Pairing: Adama/Roslin

Characters: Adama, Roslin, OC

Catch the Doctor Who reference and you get a jelly baby.

WARNING!! POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPISODES!! READ AT OWN RISK!!

* * *

She was so near tears it was hard for him to resist pulling her into a hug. So he didn't resist. And she felt so good wrapped up in his arms, even if his hands yearned to run themselves through the hair he'd always loved; stolen by her cancer.

"Missed you." Adama said softly after he pulled away slightly. His hands fells from her back to her waist, but he didn't let go, even with the risk of someone seeing them. She was, after all, _President _Laura Roslin, and he knew the media would have a field day if they caught a glimpse of the intimacy both he and Laura had always denied existed.

"You too," She replied, smiling that painfully sweet smile she'd gained since learning how sick she'd become. She seemed to read his mind, and smiling again as she struggled past her new words, seemed to him to be herself again, if only for a moment," Love you."

He froze. A part of his mind, he felt, must have stopped working entirely, for he couldn't get the words he'd been about to say, a tease about only missing him because she needed someone to make fun of, out of his throat. So he took a breath and just looked at her, memorizing the little lines around her eyes, the set of her mouth, and even the tiny little scar above her lip from a childhood adventure gone slightly pear shaped.

"Well its about time." Her lips quirked in slight annoyance.

"I tell you I love you and all I get is "its about time?" She asked.

"Well," He said, finally finding a steadier voice," Theres also a 'well' in there. And I would like to point out that its a better response than "Quite right, too"."

"I might have slapped you for that one." She said, laughing as she did so. When she tired to look up at him again, she laughed harder, throwing her head back and emitting a very boyish snort as her amusement overcame her sense of decorum. Something about it sobered him as quickly as if she'd gotten angry, so he reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face. Laura gasped a little bit and ceased laughing, coming to look at him with a sudden shyness he'd never seen in her.

"Laura.." He said. But then everything he wanted to say seemed inadequate. He wanted to tell her that being away had scared him, made him realize what the future without her was going to be like. He wanted to say that he wished he knew how to let go and cry, because he felt doomed knowing she was going to die. He wanted to do so much, be so much, but saw nothing beyond the day she'd not be there.

For God's sake, he'd imagined being a dad to her child.

So he said sod it to the words and dropped on one knee.

She'd said yes before he'd even pulled out his old high school ring.

She was gone.

"Here today, we remember someone beyond a president. We remember a woman of great courage, strength, and humor. Many here remember a quick wit and a woman who acted more like your neighbor than your Commander In Chief. We remember a woman who put her duty before her heart for so long, because her duty was her heart. But I hope we all walk away with something to remember the life of Laura Marie Roslin-Adama."

He sat stoically sitting at the front of the large gathering of people for his wife's more private ceremony before her Presidential motorcade to Arlington. He hadn't shed a tear the entire time, but no one but himself knew that it was because he'd cried himself to sleep the night before.

"I would like to add something of my own." said the priest, a kindly old gentleman after he'd allowed a respectful silence to pass," I think, though we have suffered a great loss by the death of President Roslin-Adama, that we must give thanks that her last months were spent married to Admiral William Adama, whom she'd loved for so long before their marriage. I cannot think of a more beautiful way to end a stunning existence than in love." He looked down at Adama from his podium. Adama smiled softly in agreement. At last that was true. At least he'd gotten to wake up every morning for seven months with Laura next to him; he was always up long before she was but never got up, preferring to drink in the sight of her before her presidential duties began. He'd done that until she was too sick to act as president on a daily basis. After those seven months, he was up and out of bed for the last three of her life in order to act as go-between with VP Zerek. Tom had been invaluable, demanding of the Quorum that the President's husband was qualified to faithfully ensure her will in office. He'd also , despite Adama's reluctance to even tolerate him,taken Adama out for a drink every so often, forcing him to rest between his duties of office and his meticulous care of his wife.

He was still thankful when the crowd of mourners had left, Tom among them. He rose and walked over to Laura's casket, looking down into her relaxed face with the perfectly-made wig that had been created for her, free of charge, by just an average wigmaker who'd sent a tear-stained not along with it expressing his love and admiration for his leader. She looked like she'd simply taken a break. He let out a coarse laugh. Yeah, right, Laura take a break to sleep when there were several million things she imagined needed her immediate attention.

"Bill?" Tom's voice said from his left side. He grunted in response and Tom came into his peripheral vision.

"Bill, shes not really gone. She planned for this."

"If you're going to get religious on me, I swear I'll hit you even if I do count you as a friend."

Tom laughed softly," No, I'm not going to. But I'm trying to tell you something important. I think you know that Laura knew the one thing about the marriage that wasn't what you both wanted it to be..."

"She was perfect." He growled back. Tom threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, hey. Easy. Let me just give you this." he held out an index card which Adama took without comment," Just go to the address there. She's gone and done something brilliant for you as a goodbye."

Twenty minutes later, Adama finally took his eyes off his wife's face and walked away, throwing one little glance at the headstone:

_Laura Marie Roslin-Adama_

_President. Wife. Hero._

_May you watch over us and may we_

_In turn_

_Honor You_

* * *

He read the address and the note below, written in his wife's hand. "Go," she said in the note," I give you one last gift. I love you. -Your Laura"

The house was located in an average little neighborhood outside the city limits. It stood two stories amidst a small front garden blooming with marigolds and daffodils. Adama stood outside in puzzlement for a moment, wondering what Laura had done that needed him to come to such a nondescript place.

Deciding it was better to just go knock and find out, he was surprised to be greeted by a middle aged Chinese woman he vaguely recalled as having visited Laura once in office and at their wedding. Her name escaped him, so he just stood there awkwardly, unsure as to what he was supposed to say.

"My name is Annie. Please, come in Admiral." She stepped aside and led him into her living room, where brightly colored wallpaper warmed up an otherwise small space significantly. He took a set on the antique sofa across from where Annie took a spot standing next to the fireplace.

"You must be wondering why Mrs. Adama asked that Mr. Zerek send you here after her funeral."

"I am." he replied.

"Mrs. Adama contacted me the day after you and she returned from your honeymoon. She made a request of me that I was glad to do for her. I knew her from high school, Laura being a senior when I was a freshmen. Tony?" She called behind her back," go get Mrs. Adama's gift would you? Her husband is here." A muffled shout answered in Chinese, which seemed to be an ok, for Annie turned back to him with a smile.

" What is it?" He said, frowning. Annie seemed to ignore him and kept talking.

" She wanted to give you what her cancer denied. She told me she knew how you'd be after she died so she made sure she'd never really leave you." Here Annie seemed to find discomfort in standing, so she sat with one hand over the low rise of her jeans. A scar drew Adama's attention to her stomach. It seemed to be the tail end of a long scar that must of gone down over her lower body. A Cesarean scar.

It was this and not the suddenly cry of an infant that made it click. His greatest desire, the fantasy he'd never told Laura she had somehow known anyway. He'd never of imagined, even if he's said it aloud, that she would find a way to make it true. He hadn't said it for fear she would think him disappointed in any way, but she'd known.

"A girl. Her name was left for you to decide. But we've called her Miracle for the time being." Said Annie, as her husband Tony entered the room, kneeling before the Admiral to place the tiny form of a baby girl in his arms. Adama sat, speechless, staring down at Laura's eyes sparkling again at him, almost as if she were in possession of some witty joke that her inability to speak made impossible.

It said, in Laura's voice to his mind, _"Ha! Finally shut you up!"_. He stared at her for a long moment before looking up at Annie, not giving a damn that he was going to cry in front of someone he barely knew. She was smiling at him with tears in her own eyes.

In a chocked voice, he said "Miracle Adama. I think I like that...very much." He looked down again at his daughter.

"I love you too."


End file.
